


THE BEST SIN

by LauPKF



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauPKF/pseuds/LauPKF
Summary: yunho is the best sin for Jaejoong, he is the only that can turn Jaejoong in a monster
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its an old work

Jaejoong POV

Why? Why? Why?

That are the letters of your new song Yunho, but WHY ARE YOU SHO HOT?, why did you this to me?

You are my best sin, yet you decided not to follow me, you decided to stay in that company and leave me, but you know something Jung Yunho nobody leaves me and you are mine so I have to remind you and make you understand that you can never escape of Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho POV

I’m really tired, I have a very hard rehearsal, Changmin decided to go for a drink with the dancers and some for super junior, they invited me but I preferred to go to rest, when I enter to the department I saw my worst nightmare, there in the couch was Jaejoong, he was looking me like a prey.

-What are you doing here Jae?- I ask in a cold manner

-Why talk to me in that tone yunnie?- he asks with a smirk in his face

-Because you are not welcome here Jaejoong, leave please

-No I’m not going to leave.- Jaejoong slowly approached me until our faces were just inches away

-Jae why are you doing this? You left tow years ago, why did you comeback?

-Because I want you yunnie, because you are mine- he said with a satisfactory look in his eyes

-You want to know something Jae I don’t want you and I don’t belong to you- it was a lie but he left me and now he comeback like nothing happened I don’t want to be a toy for him

-Seriously yunnie- he said with and anger look in his eyes- now I’m going to show that you can’t reject me and that I’m your master.

Without realizing he pushed me against the door an then locked his lips with mine, I punch him only to see a demonic look in his eyes.

-I see that you resist me yunnie, but you know you can’t deceive me easily

-Fuck you, leave my house right now

-Don’t be silly Yunnie I’m not going to leave without you- with that he lock his arms around mi waist while using his strength to choke me. I started to get dizzy by the lack of air and my vision was blurred

-L..let..go…o..f ….me …j….ja…e

-Don´t worry yunnie I’m going to take care of you and you are going to be only mine.

Yunho lost consciousness, Jae smiled to see this and carried yunho in his arms to his car. That night yunho would be his.


	2. Chapter 2

When yunho awoke, he realized that he was tied and naked, _he did not know where he was but before he could say anything he felt a hand on his thighs_

-Did you wake up yunnie? - ask Jae with sarcasm

\- J-jae what is this, release me now!

\- Don’t shout me yunho, respect me- said Jae while slapping Yunho

\- Why do you do this to me Jae?- asked yunho with tears in his eyes

\- because you are only mine Jung Yunho only mine- said Jae while he thrust n Yunho’s body with a great force

\- AHHHHHHHH J-JAE IT HURTS PLEASE DON’T AHHHHH

\- scream for me yunho go on scream- Jae was like a demon he thrust in and out with a great speed

\- J-JAE PL..ASE AHHH H…URT WHY? AHHHHHH

\- you are so tight yunnie mmmmm don’t cry you must be happy because you are now mine ahhhh you have to learnt to respect me and obey me mmmm so god

\- ahhhhhh ja..e I… can´t breathe ahhhh, please… you are hurtin…g m….me

\- I don´t care ahhh yunnie your body is mine and I do what I want with it mmm now at me and scream NOW- jae shoved a vibrator along with his cock in yunho’s hole making it bleed 

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO MORE JAE IT HURTS PLEASE AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

\- IF YOU WANT THE VIBRATOR OUT YUNNIE BEG ME, SCREAM THAT YOU LOVE ME AND THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BELONG ONLY TO ME

-y..es

-YES WHAT? LOUDER?

-I … I ONLY BELONG TO YOU AHHH AND I..I

-YOU WHAT?

-I.. LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART…ple..ase no more…it hurt

Jae smirks and take out the vibrator then he grasp on yunho’s cock and squeeze it with force until Yunho came with force and a loud cry

-JAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

\- AHHH sot tight AHHH YUNHO

Jae collapsed on yunho while yunho fainted with a broken body

*

**Author's Note:**

> This is fantasy please no hate


End file.
